epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Bobdave/Maractus vs Cacturne. Rap Battles of the Pokédex Season 1
Hai hai, these are officially frequent now. Since this would technically be the mid-season finale I was thinking of going on a break after this but nah. Also, starting with this one, there will be hints at the end of each battle for you to ponder over. They could be riddles, pictures, codes or anything really so like, ye. Now, in today's battle, we have a special guest who goes by the name of Lexi, who wrote astounding verses for this battle. Nice work, Lex. We have the Generation 3 Scarecrow Pokémon, Cacturne, who conserves moisture during the day and then jumps on its weary prey at night. Much like Lexi who is playing Cacturne. We also have the... aptly named Cactus Pokémon, Maractus,... who is a cactus... yeh. So yes, battle of the prickly green things that are in the desert, let's go! (P.S. this battle contains up-tempo rapping to an up-tempo beat, be prepared for that :P) ---- Beat - Mumbai by MC Pirata (Announcer starts at 0:09) 'Announcer:' 'Maractus:' Let's go prick, I flow quick, mow down grass, destroying dark You're so devoid of skill you couldn't sting me holding a poison barb You need a Needle Arm for believing you could beef with me I easily leave this freak deceased with your depressingly feeble speed See, we're far from equal, because you're weak to seven types Including four times poor to creepy crawlies, this pest best carry insecticides My Petal Blizzard petrifies you and when I win this I'll Finish this imbecile off with my impeccable lyrical Pin Missile 'Cacturne:' I may be going After You, but now it's time for some Payback Packing stacks of Spikes, with my power you'll Faint from one Attack Whirling up a Sandstorm of disses, got no ability to defend My dark, deadly desert of disses once I get my revenge I'll put the Acu-pressure on you, I've got a Nasty Plot That's to Ingrain my disses in your head til your tongue's in a Grass Knot You're hardly hardy and in nobodies party, you couldn't harm me if your nature was Naughty I loutclass you, a tier above you, with a shoddy verse you get bodied worse when you fought me I'm hearty and ready to start scarring you and tear you apart, as the star mon of Harley Sorry, but I run this quarry, sharply spar this bizarre foe who so far hasn't even harmed me Thought your lower stats could step to this bad guy cacti? You're kiddin me I got such dark raps it's no wonder that I'm the powerhouse of Sidney. 'Maractus:' You act as if you battle raps are sharper than Maractus But there's no Pokémon who's more sex-pest looking than your sprite in White and Black is In actual fact, I drop it hard, you rap, I just pull up my Cotton Guard You're not so fast, you better stay still cuz the heat in the raps that I got is harsh I'll leave miniscule parts of a scarecrow saguaro scattered across the Sahara dunes So scarper dude, I rhyme at high tempo, hence why I didn't go After You I've mastered the tune of maracas to shake up attackers, you just wait till they're weak and dry I'd finish this with a Synthesis, but you haven't hit me once in this freaking fight 'Cacturne:' What a tragedy, this travesty of Unova nationality still passionately attempts to surpass me You're a laugh to me, in reality your low stats and vitality leave Smogon still thinking up a strategy I'm naturally the better cactus, see? I'll happily and casually leave you as another casualty The sun's setting finally, got my gang with me to fatally and brutally make this cacti scream... ---- RAP... (Cacturne creeps towards the logo) BATTLES... (Closer...) OF TH- (Cacturne leaps on the logo and tackles it off screen) OF THE POKÉDE- *ach* ---- Who Won? Maractus Cacturne Look into my eyes.... Category:Blog posts